Embodiments of the present invention relate to system testing and, more specifically, to testing a Guarded Storage facility.
During execution of a Java program, the Java runtime collects the program's garbage, which is made up of memory objects that are deemed to be no longer in use. If these unused memory objects are not freed and released for reuse, the program can continue consuming more and more resources unchecked. This can slow down the computer system on which the program runs, and can reduce resources available to the program and other applications running on the computer system.
Guarded Storage is a facility incorporated into the z System® of International Business Machines®. With Guarded Storage, memory objects that are no longer needed are periodically made available for reuse.